Starlight Interstellar Theater
(interior) }} The Starlight Interstellar Theater is a location in the Nuka-World Amusement Park in 2287. Background The Starlight Interstellar Theater is a part of the Galactic Zone in Nuka-World. Before the Great War, the management of the theater were frustrated with their situation, specifically because of lazy employees and their bartender being a sentry bot with no hands. Layout Upon entering the building, a reception area leads to two hallways on the left and right ends of the room. Both hallways have entrances to the actual theater, a large room with the projection screen at the end of it playing a trailer for the film Night of the Fish Man's Revenge. The theater uses rocket ships as seating and has a bar on its western end, where the Startender can be encountered and a star core can be retrieved. The northeastern hallway leads to the bathrooms. The women's room has a stall in it filled with plungers, cans of Pork N'Beans, a caps stash and the skeleton of a woman. The stall next to it contains a locked tool case. The men's room has a section of its wall blown out and a dead trader can be found inside next to a star core. The southeastern hallway leads to the kitchen, outside of which a Nuka-mixer station can be found. Inside the kitchen is a wall-mounted safe, as well as a Mr Frothy chef and a number of laser turrets. The kitchen pantry is behind a locked door, although the key can be found on a nearby counter. The pantry holds a few ice cold Nuka-Colas, a cooler, a star core and another laser turret protecting them. The projector's booth can be accessed by using one of the two elevators along the southeastern hallway. The elevator closest to the theater entrance leads directly to the booth, but the one at the end of the hallway leads to the catwalk above the theater. The fourth and final star core can be found in the booth, in addition to a steamer trunk and an automatic laser pistol on top of some filing cabinets. Notable loot * Starlight Theater pantry key - On the kitchen counter in the southeast section, next to a breadbox. * Nuka-Void recipe - On the counter near the console in the main theater. The recipe may be knocked off the counter if Startender explodes near the recipe. Check around the floor if it does not appear on the counter. * Multiple star cores located inside: ** In a console in the main theater. ** In the kitchen behind a locked door. ** In the male bathroom underneath a dead trader. ** In the projector room overlooking the theater in a console. * 16 plungers - substantial quantity of Rubber can be found stuck to the inside of a bathroom stall. Related quests * Star Control - The star cores are used for repairing the mainframe. * Variable Removal - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate a Courser. Notes * Removing the star core in the projection booth will turn the projector off. Appearances The Starlight Interstellar Theater appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Behind the scenes The Starlight Interstellar Theater seems to take inspiration from the real-world Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant at Disney World. Gallery StarlightTheatre-Reception-NukaWorld.jpg|Reception area StarlightTheatre-Interior-NukaWorld.jpg|Projection screen in the main room StarlightTheatre-Interior2-NukaWorld.jpg|Main room StarlightTheatre-Hallway-NukaWorld.jpg|Hallway StarlightTheatre-ControlRoom-NukaWorld.jpg|Control room StarlightTheatre-Kitchen-NukaWorld.jpg|Kitchen StarlightTheatre-Men-NukaWorld.jpg|Men's restroom StarlightTheatre-Women-NukaWorld.jpg|Women's restroom Outofthemist-Fallout4.jpg|Night of the Fish Man's Revene playing Nuka-Cola_Void_Recipe_Location.jpg|Nuka-Void recipe and star core location in the main room Starlight_Theater_pantry_key.jpg|Starlight Theater pantry key Category:Nuka-World locations ru:Кинотеатр «Звёздный свет» uk:Кінотеатр «Зоряний світ»